A Hero's Tale
by Yurushi-chan
Summary: Time has passed since the great battle between The-Boy-Who-lived and Lord Voldemort. During the battle Harry looses something preciouse and dissapears for eleven years. He returns with a young girl who looks oddly familiar, and a name widely known.
1. Prologue: Answers

**A/N:** It's been a while since I have tried my hand at a fan-fiction and this is my first Harry Potter story. I know the first chapter is short but that is because it is an introduction to my OC (who by the way will not be the main character). Usually my chapters are around eleven pages or more. Well enjoy…

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. I do however own the plot to his story so don't steal it.

**A Hero's Tale**

**By Yurushi-chan**

**Prologue: Answers**

_'This is ridiculous!'_ A small black haired, ten year old girl stomped into the small back yard of the apartment she lived in. She practically shook with anger and frustration for once again her father had avoided all questions she asked about his past.

"You wouldn't understand Lilly, It's not safe to speak of Lilly." She mimicked her parent in a squeaky voice as she plopped herself to the floor, her back to the fence. "Well of course I wouldn't understand, you won't bloody explain anything to me." She growled under her breath. She knew very little about the man who raised her, and as far as she knew she hadn't had a female parental figure in her life since she was three, and her father wouldn't even talk about her! Her eye twitched as she remembered what had happened only moments ago.

She had just come down to the kitchen for breakfast when she had spotted her dad with an odd looking envelope in his hand at the table. He didn't say anything he just stared at it with a sort of shocked look on his face. When she asked about it he had ignored her question which could only mean one thing, it concerned his past. She knew this because he always ignored questions about his past. Fed up she had snapped at him for ignoring her, his response was that it didn't concern her and to keep her nose out of it. Eventually Lilly gave up and stomped out.

She let her eyes wander about the back yard and they settled on a few wild daisies just in front of her. She sank lower until her stomach was on the floor and her face was level with the flowers. At least it was summer. That meant no school, no home work, and no annoying teachers to bother her. Lilly had just reached out a hand to pick one of the flowers when a movement in the grass caught her eye. She blinked a few times then tried to get a better look.

"Oh!" she gasped lightly, it was a snake, a little green garden snake. "Hello there…" she muttered absent mindedly as she rose to her knees and crawled closer. Lilly glanced over her shoulder to make sure her father wasn't around, though he had denied it when asked, she was sure he hated snakes. He always kept her away from the reptile house when ever they went to the zoo and he had forbade her from having a pet snake no matter how much she begged.

"What are you doing back here?" she muttered, cautiously reaching out to pet it

_"Ssssoaking up warmth, sssstupid human." _hissed a voice. Lilly froze, her hand inches away from the snakes scaly tail.

_"What?" _she choked out eyes wide.

_"You undersssstand?"_ It was the snake, and it seemed just as shocked as her.

_"I-I-I guess."_ Lilly said falling back to her bottom. She must have snapped, when her dad wouldn't answer her, why else would she be talking to a snake?

"Lilly?" called a voice, pulling her from her musings. She snapped her head to look and saw her father standing there looking upset. Her shock must have shone on her face because his emerald eyes narrowed in concern. "Who are you talking t…" he trailed off when he saw the snake. For a split second she swore she saw her fathers face contort into a look of horror, only for it to change to one of remorseful acceptance.

"I think…we have to talk…" he said his voice thick and slightly hoarse. Lilly knew she was going to get her answers now. The question at this point however was…did she want them anymore? She wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter One: Apologies

**AN**: Hello every one. This chapter is shorter then I was going to make it originally but after looking it over I decided It would work better as two chapters, the second one is longer I promise.

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. I do however own the plot to his story so don't steal it.

A Hero's Tale

By Yurushi-chan

Chapter one: Apologies

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his glasses. Could things get anymore complicated? He'd better not jinx it. He prepared some tea, hoping it would help keep the both of them calm then got comfortable on the couch next to his daughter. He looked at her worriedly, he had so much to tell her, so much to explain. Harry had hoped Lilly would not have had to deal with this.

Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he had hoped that his daughter would get the one thing he wanted but could never truly have…a normal, peaceful life. In his blind hope, he had completely ignored, or out right denied all bouts of her accidental magic. He regretted that now, he regretted that he had tried in a way to do what the Dursleys' had done to him. He had tried (albeit unconsciously) to push away who she was, what she was. Lilly knew nothing of her heritage, nothing about magic, nothing of Hogwarts, nothing of the Wizarding world at all. Would she even believe him now, after he had lied to her for so long? He hoped so, god he hoped so.

"Lilly, I… I should have explained things a long time ago…" Lilly snorted and rolled her eyes but said nothing. "I know, I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you have to understand I only ever wanted what was best for you." He said turning his teacup around in his hands. Harry stared into the murky liquid for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he took a sip, if only to give him a few more seconds then set the cup down and rose his head so his eyes met hers.

"Firstly Lilly, I know it's confusing, and I know it will be difficult, but you must believe me when I say…magic is real." He paused so it could sink in, and couldn't help but smile at her shocked face. He remembered when Hagrid had first told him he was a wizard, ans was sure there wasn't much difference in reaction.

"What?!" the girl exclaimed after a few seconds.

"Magic is real." Harry repeated calmly.

"You're nuts, you've gone absolutely bonkers dad. Or maybe I have magic can't be real!" She argued shaking her head as she scooted a few inches away from him, the tea in her own cup swirling dangerously close to the rims.

Harry shook his head, he didn't blame her for not believing him. "Very well, you silly girl, I will just have to show you then wont I?" he said pulling out his wand. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously, he hadn't practice magic for almost eleven years, and his wand had stayed in the back of his bottom drawer out of sight since then. He hoped dearly that the simple spell he was thinking of would work and he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

He aimed his wand at the tea pot on the tray sitting on the coffee table, and with a small swish and flick it rose a few feet in the air. (Much to his relief) Lilly stared as he slowly lowered it back to the tray. "Need another demonstration?" he asked innocently. When she nodded excitedly he chuckled and sent a pillow from the floor flying into her face.

"Ok, Ok I believe you!" she exclaimed as he pointed his wand at a second pillow. "You're not crazy and neither am I." She paused, a thoughtful look on her face. Harry waited patiently for her to voice her thoughts. "Does this mean that I can do magic too, and that we are magicians?" she finally blurted out. Harry let out a full blown laugh at that.

"Yes Lils you can do magic too, and have a few times already, but no we are not magicians." He clarified, once his laughter subsided. "I am a wizard, and you are a witch."

"But I've never waved a wand or made things float." Lilly protested with a small pout.

"No you haven't." Harry agreed. "But remember that one time when you were eight and we were playing hide and seek. I looked for you for an hour before I found you on the roof."

Lilly nodded." Yes, you said I must be a monkey to be able to climb so high with out a ladder, and wouldn't believe me when I told you I jumped!" she nodded excitedly.

Harry bit his lower lip. "Yes Lilly, that was a case of what is called accidental magic, it's what children, who have no control over there magic do when overly excited, angry or upset. You have had quite a few bouts of accidental magic that I have ignored." He said sadly, he felt so stupid looking back at it now.

"Why…why did you never tell me dad?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed, now came the hard part. "I didn't want you to have to worry…." He started slowly. One look at her face told him he would have to give the full story, or at least most of it. "You see Lils, years ago, before you were born there was a powerful dark, evil wizard by the name of Voldemort. He was so powerful, and so evil that people were afraid to even speak his name. Voldemort wanted to rule the wizarding world, and he was convinced that to do so was to have pure blood Wizards rule the world." Harry paused and looked at his daughter sadly.

"A pureblood is a wizard whom has parents who are a witch and wizard whose parents are the same. They don't have a drop of muggle (non magic folk) blood in them." He explained in distaste. "This doesn't make them any better then a muggle born, but they think it does." Lilly nodded at the explanation, understanding most of it.

"So he was like Hitler but with magic." She said scrunching up her face in distaste. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, like Hitler." He agreed. "Well one day he attacked an enemy wizards home. He killed the wizard and his wife with one of the most evil spells created, the killing curse. Finished with the couple he went after their one year old son, intent on doing the same to him. However when he cast the spell…it didn't work, in fact it backfired destroying him instead."

"This is a really interesting story dad, really, but what does it have to do with us?" Lilly started.

"I'm getting to it Lilly!" Harry admonished his daughter before continuing. "As I was saying, the killing curse is dangerous, no shield can block it, and if it hits you there is no bringing you back, no one had ever survived it until that little baby."

Lilly stared at him no understanding.

"Lilly, I was that baby." He answered her silent question.

The girl once again stared at her father as he pointed his wand at himself and gave a small wave, releasing the glamour. Hs hair darkened from brown to a night black, and his skin lightened a few tones.

"Instead of killing me, the curse gave me this." he said gesturing to a thin lightning scar she had never seen before on his forehead, just peaking out of his fringe. "It was years later explained to me that my mother, your grand mother did what is called blood magic, it was her death that activated it and kept me alive." He explained as he poured himself another cup of tea, already having finished his first.

"What happened to you then dad? Who took care of you?" Lilly asked almost worriedly.

Harry waved at her to calm down before continuing. " A man named Albus Dumbledoor thought I would be safer living with my muggle aunt instead of another wizards home. Sure plenty of people wanted to take me in, I was after all the destroyer of Voldemort before I could speak I was what they named "The-Boy -Who-Lived", but the blood magic would only protect me if I stayed in the presence of relatives. My mothers sister was the last living relative I had. It was the only way he believed I could be kept absolutely safe from Voldemort remaining followers who wanted revenge in their masters name.

"When I turned elevenI was re-introduced to the wizarding world by a man named Rubeus Hagrid. He explained everything to me and became one of my best friends. Not long after I met him I went to a school where I learned to control my magic. I went there for six years. During that time I discovered that Voldemort wasn't dead, just weakened, at the end of my fourth year he came back into his full power. A year later I was told of a prophesy that said I was the only one who could defeat him for good."

Harry paused here, remembering the tragedy at the department of mysteries. He took a deep breath, and willed himself to continue. "In my seventh year, when I was eighteen, I didn't go back to school, Instead I set out on a quest with my two best friends to defeat Voldemort. I did it, I destroyed him, then I left the Wizarding world." Harry finished. He drained his cup again then set it back on the tray.

There was a moment of silence in which Harry refused to meet his daughters eyes. He had purposely left out a lot of the details, but he felt she didn't need to know them yet. In time he would tell her, but not now, not yet. Finally Lilly asked the question raging in her mind.

"Why did you leave?"

Harry shook his head. "The reason I left isn't all that important." He lied "The reason I didn't go back though is more important. I didn't want you to have to deal with the pressure your mere birth would bring. Lilly you are the daughter of one of the most famous wizards in the world. You would never get them to leave you alone, and there are many people who would use you and hurt you, hoping to get to me." He explained as he pulled her into a hug.

***

Lilly let her father hold her, he obviously needed the comfort. It frustrated her that he would lie about the reason he left, but knew better then to call him on it. He had after all told her so much already.

"Dad?" She asked softly, hesitant to break the silence this time, but she needed to know. "What exactly made you decide to finally tell me all this?" she asked chewing on her lower lip, a habit she had picked up from him.

Harry allowed her to slip back onto the couch beside him. "Parseltongue." he responded simply.

She blinked. "What the heck is Pasteltoung?" she asked scrunching up her nose at the strange word.

"Parseltongue," her father corrected her amusedly. "The ability to talk to and understand snakes."

"So I'm really not crazy, all witches and wizards can talk to them?" she asked in relief.

"No, you're not crazy, but no only a few people have the ability to speak snake language." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "It is very rare, and as far as I know only you and I have the ability. We are known as parselmouths, but honestly it's not something that was should advertise, it's considered a dark wizard trait." He said solemnly.

Lilly wanted to ask why but again held her tongue; it seemed to be a touchy subject."So what now?" she asked instead. Harry put his wand on the coffee table and pulled an off white envelope out of his back pocket.

"Now you get to read your letter." He said with another somewhat sad smile as he handed it to her.


	3. Chapter Two: The Letters

**_A Hero's Tale_**

**_By Yurushi-chan_**

**_Chapter two: The letters_**

_**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this before. Ok I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Lilly(the younger). The plot is however all mine.**_

_**AN: Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far, though I am a bit sad that I've hardly gotten any reviews? I will post regardless, but a little encouragement is nice sometimes. If you have any constructive criticism for me, Id even prefer that to nothing. Anyways enough of my complaining. I do need a beta, If you are interested send me a pm and I will get back to you. ^_^ thanks. Enjoy…**_

_*************_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am interested in speaking with you about you daughters enrollment at our prestigious school of Hogwarts. It would be sensible if we could meet today, tonight if you will around five in the evening. What we speak about will be kept strictly between us, and other wise left to your discretion, you will have all final say. If you are busy or can not agree to the depicted time, please send a return note with this owl, I have instructed it to wait if you tell her to. _

_Headmistress_

_Minerva _Mcgonagall

***********

Harry stared down at the letter nervously. It amazed him how prompt his old teacher had been. He should have known really, that she would be the first to contact him, but he couldn't decide how he should feel. Should he be relieved that she had hinted that she wouldn't tell any one about him? Or should he be worried that she would use it against him? He knew Professor Mcgonagall wasn't one who would agree with black mail but he had a lot to atone for, and she knew he knew it.

When this note had arrived with Lilly's letter he had gone into a sort of shock. Now that he though about it however, the woman had been quite smart about the whole thing. If it had been just Lilly's Hogwarts letter, he would have been tempted to write a rejection letter or simply run again. Mcgonagall's letter had been her way of saying "Don't run…lets work this out." At least that was what he read between the lines. After overcoming his shock however, he had immediately gotten into a fight with his daughter. She had been angry with him for not explaining the paper in his hands. Intent on apologizing after a rude dismissal he had followed her out side only to find her talking to a snake.

That encounter had made his decision for him. There was no way he was going to be able to hide magic from his daughter after that. Making his decision he explained everything to Lilly then gave her the Hogwarts invitation then settled down to write a note of his own. It only had a few words.

_Dear Headmistress,_

_I will see you at five._

He sort of felt stupid about it now, but he hadn't felt comfortable signing his name, not yet. He had been going by the name David Potter in the Muggle world for a long time now, and though it wasn't very original, it _was_ hard to trace. Both Potter, and David were very common names, and they gave him the cover he needed.

Nervously he checked his watch for the fourth time in two minutes. It was four thirty now, and Lilly was still upstairs making her decision. He had told her after handing over her letter to think it over carefully before making any decisions. What he said to Mcgonnagle would depend on what his daughter said.

Feeling fidgety he went into the kitchen to check the stew for that night and gave it a few stirs. He wasn't sure if his old teacher would be staying for dinner but he had set an extra place at the table anyway. He checked his watch again. Four thirty five now. He took a breath to calm himself. Maybe it would be best if he read a book or something…to keep his mind off of the upcoming meeting. He skittered into the living room and grabbed a random book off the book shelf then settled himself onto the sofa in the living room.

His eyes scanned the words, but his mind didn't seem to want to pick anything up from it. He ran over the first line again and again, never really understanding in it. Frustrated he closed it and set it on the seat next to him. He snorted when he caught sight of the title. Webster's twentieth edition Dictionary. Well he if he didn't feel foolish before, he did now, only Hermione would attempt to read such a book.

Hermione…Ron…Neville…Now there was a subject he hadn't thought about in a long while. He hadn't seen his friends, or had any contact with them since had left. Their connection had been completely severed by him. He hadn't even told them that he was leaving…he just sort of disappeared.

God was he ready for this? If his daughter chose to step into the Wizarding world was he ready to follow? He supposed it didn't matter as he would do so regardless of how prepared _he_ was. He wondered though…that if he were to go back…would they forgive him? Would they understand? For all they knew he was dead, he could have been killed off by some rouge death eater…or something else entirely. They would of course ask questions. Questions he would not be able to answer, or rather did not _want_ to answer. Would they respect his wishes, and let it be? Probably not.

_**CRACK**_**!**

The sound made him jump at least a foot off the couch. Even after all these years he recognized the sound of Apparition. He looked down at his watch again as he stood up. Five o'clock exactly. Well there was no more running, not anymore.

_She _was here.

***********

Lilly spent the better part of her afternoon thinking and trying to decide what she was going to do. Her father's answers had explained so much. Why they had moved so often for instance. They had never stayed in the same city for more then a year, and she had learned the hard way not to get too attached to any friends she made. It also explained why her father seemed so sad; at least when he thought she wasn't around to see. She understood now, that he had left his whole life behind.

She wanted to know the world he had (however vaguely) described, but that same world seemed to bring so much pain to her only parent. He seemed reluctant to speak of it, and purposely left things out. At the same time however, she could hear a sort of longing in his voice. Maybe it would be best to bring him back to that world. What ever had happened to make him the way he was happened years ago. He himself had always told her to not hold on to the past. She bet that her father would be happier going back. It seemed like win-win situation to her. Her father wouldn't have to hide himself and she would get to learn magic.

She glanced again at the letter on her bed.

*********

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall

_(Order of Merlin third class, Transfigured Sorceress AY, Animagi AN) _

Dear Ms. Potter,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**_Hermione Granger_**

_Deputy Headmistress_

**_*****_**

Underneath the letter lay a list of things required to attend the school. Lilly scanned it too. Where was she supposed to get all this stuff anyways? She showed on her lip, her father would know. She sighed and scooped up the letters and left her room. She headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, it was almost dinner time, and she needed to give her dad her answer. She glanced around the kitchen and frowned when she didn't see him. "Dad?" she called heading for the living room.

"Good evening Professor Mcgonagall" Lilly followed her fathers voice to the front door. He stood directly between her and whoever had arrived, so she could not see who it was.

"I haven't taught you in years, you may call me Minerva." A woman's voice said. Lilly blinked curiously. "Dad?" she called again, this time questioningly.

Her father turned and looked at her over her shoulder. "Oh Lilly!" he said obviously surprised.

"So this is you daughter?" the woman said. It wasn't a question. Lilly's father stepped aside and invited the woman in allowing Lilly to see her clearly. The woman, Minerva she had said her name was, wore the strangest clothes Lilly had ever seen. A black button up dress benieth a deep emerald robe and what was obviously a witches hat. The woman was deffinetly old, her hair a light grey, and an aged look about her face. She wore a pair of squared glasses over dark blue eyes and her mouth was set in what seemed a permanent stern line. All in all she seemed like a strict woman, not to be crossed.

********

Minerva's stared at the little girl as Harry invited them to sit in his drawing room. She looked so much like her father, she vaguely wondered who her mother was. She glanced around hoping to see another person, or perhaps a picture but only saw photos of the girl and her father. Harry pulled Lilly to sit next to him, across from herself. "This is Professor Mcgonagall." Her former student introduced them. "Minerva, this is Lilly potter." Lilly nodded nervously at the Professor.

"Nice to meet you." she said quietly.

"A pleasure." Mcgonagall returned. She then turned her attention back to Harry. "It has been a long time." she said a bit sadly. She knew she was pointing out the obvious but she wanted him to understand how much he was missed. The man nodded.

"Mr. Potter.." she started, not knowing what else to call him, he had not given her permission to use his first name like she had given him. "There are many questions I would like to ask, but I understand you may not be willing to answer most of them…..not if you have hidden from us this long.. It is clear how ever that you daughter needs to be taught, and the best place for that would be Hogwarts. Do you intend to allow her to attend?" yes she had been blunt, but if Harry was even a mite of the man she knew, then he wouldn't appreciate her beating around the bush.

Harry's confused stare sharpened and she just barely held back from flinching. "I am not going to chose whether or not my daughter will go to your school." he said harshly. He held up a hand however when she tried to protest. "It is not for me to decide." he finished glancing again at his daughter, "What happens will be Lilly's decision." his answer left no room for argument. Both adults turned to the girl, who shrunk back into the couch nervously.

"Well…"Lilly said licking her lips. She glanced back and forth between them. "I want to go." she finished simply.

Minerva could help but smile, as she turned back to Harry. "Well there we go then." she said happily. "Now we just have to settle what you are going to do." she said her voice carrying a more serious tone.

Her old student looked slightly panicked. "What do you mean what I'm going to do?"

"Well the news that she is attending Hogwarts will obviously get around, before long it will be known to the entire Wizarding world that Harry Potter's daughter is attending Hogwarts. Do you attend to abandon her to them?" she asked setting her plan in motion. Yes plan. Minerva Mcgonagall did not come to see Harry just to get her questions answered. Being his old teacher, she knew all too well how Harry did not answer questions he didn't have to, and even then tended to avoid them. The only way she was going to get some answers was if she spent more time around him. And she knew the perfect way to do that.

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed wide eyes as his back became rigid with offense.

"Then what do you intend to do? Your daughter needs to be taught, and as previously stated, she wants to be taught." she stressed the last word slightly. She watched as Harry panicked a bit worrying his lower lip as he tried to think of an answer.

"Well I don't Know, I'll move to Hogsmeade or something. I'll…I'll.." he trailed off.

Minerva smirked.

_**Game…**_

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid there are no plots of land available in Hogsmeade. The only way you could live there is if you rented a room in the Hogshead, which, if you will, is very expensive, and not exactly comfortable. I do however, have a solution…If you agree to it."

Harry looked a bit frustrated and looked at his old teacher suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

"I suggest you take up the open Defense against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts." she said bluntly.

Harry spluttered in shock. "What? But I …I don't...I can't…I don't know the first thing about teaching!" he finally got out.

Minerva shook her head condescendingly. "Nonsense!" she waved the worry away carelessly. "I know all about your little "DA" meetings back in your fifth year. From what I have heard, you are a brilliant teacher." she said waving away the argument.

"But Im not qualified!" he tried again.

Minera frowned. ", you were awarded a Defense against the Dark Arts Mastery after you defeated He-who-must-not-be-named. Your more qualified then anybody else I know." She said narrowing her eyes,

Harry stared at her. "I…but…I…" he was running out of arguments.

"Besides If you were to teach at Hogwarts you could over see your daughters progress and keep the press away from her. " she cut him off and hung the final bait.

_**Set…**_

He sighed. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice does it?" he said shaking his head in slight awe.

It will be a pleasure to have you at Hogwarts Professor Potter the documents are all set all you have to do is sign." she replied handing him two pieces of paper that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He pulled the papers toward him and grabbed a pen from the coffee table. "Are you sure you weren't a slithering when you were in school, or maybe in another life?" he asked, only half joking.

Minerva just smiled, and he signed his name.

Once he was finished she scooped up the papers and put them away before he could even have half a chance to change his mind.

_**Match.**_

************

Harry shook his head again as Minerva took the papers back. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was asking for trouble. He bite his lower lip as he looked at Lilly. In the end he didn't regret it, not if he would be helping her.

"Minerva…" he said suddenly.

The older woman looked at him to show she was listening.

"If I am to teach at Hogwarts, I have a few requests." She arched a single eyebrow but otherwise did not look surprised,

"What are they?" she asked after a moment.

"Well firstly, I would like it if I didn't have to meet anyone until the Welcoming feast."

Minerva frowned but agreed. She knew it would bring up more complications otherwise.

"Second, could you not…tell anyone I'm there until then too?" It will keep the press off my back if they don't know I'm at Hogwarts as long as possible. She nodded again

He paused, "Anything else Mr. Potter?" she prodded lightly. She stood up when he shook his head. "Well if that is all, it was a pleasure Mr. Potter, I should take my leave now."

Harry stood up with her. "You should stay with us for dinner Headmistress." he offered with a small smile.

Mcgonagall blinked at him.

"Lilly here most likely has a few questions she would like to ask you. I'm sure you even Have a few of your own that I might be willing to answer." he explained calmly.

"Oh…of course." she agreed, not prepared for him to give answers so willingly.

Lilly smiled up at them. "Come on Professor Mcgonagall , Dad made stew tonight." his daughter said leading the way to the kitchen.

Harry followed them, he hadn't mentioned that he had a few questions of his own.


	4. Chapter three: The Unexpected

**A Hero's Tale**

**By Yurushi-chan**

**Chapter three: The Unexpected**

**AN: Hey guys, well here is chapter three, it is longer just like I promised. So I still need a beta, any volunteers? Any ways, This chapter is a lot ore vague then the others, I wanted to have more detail about the shops, but well, it would have been just a filler then. Be sure to pay attention to what detail I _do_ have because It _will_ affect the story later. Well cheers, have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.k Rowlings characters, I do however own my Oc Lilly (the second). ^_^**

Harry served the stew as they settled at the table.

"Professor Mcgonagall…?" Lilly spoke up, curiosity evident on her face.

Mcgonagall nodded "Yes?"

"What is Hogwarts like?"

Mcgonagall gave Harry a look that made him once again feel like a foolish schoolboy who made a stupid mistake in her class. "I'm surprised at you Mr. Potter, I would have thought that you would tell your daughter all about your old school."

Harry had the grace to look sheepish. "I could hardly tell about Hogwarts if I never told her what a witch or wizard was." He said looking determinedly at his bowl. Minerva frowned but let it go for the moment to answer Lilly's question.

"Hogwarts is a castle in Scotland, it has several floors and sits near a grand lake." Minerva smiled faintly as she described what was basically her home. "When you attend Ms. Potter, you will go through seven years of training to learn all you need to know to survive in the Wizarding world."

"What kind of classes are there?" Lilly asked, her excitement building.

Minerva's smile broadened at the girls inquisitiveness and listed some of the classes. "Well there is Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Care of Magical creatures for starters. Those are your more basic classes. There are electives too, but you will learn more about those later."

"Dad said you are the Headmistress?"

Mcgonagall nodded, "Yes, but I was once the Transfiguration teacher." She said proudly.

"Not to mention our fair Head of house." Harry smirked as he motioned for Lilly to eat her stew.

"And Head of Gryffindor." The woman agreed.

"Gryffindor?" Lilly asked, her mouth full of meat. She winced at her fathers disapproving glare and swallowed.

"Yes Gryffindor, one of four houses in the school you might be placed in. The other houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She then proceeded to explain the traits of each house. Harry just shook his head and listened, he was surprised to find her remembered all these things quite clearly, despite the many years that had passed. Before his old teacher could get carried away however he interrupted as politely as possible.

"Professor..I mean Minerva, How have Ron and Hermione been since I left?" he asked warily his hand shaking lightly as he put down his spoon to listen. He felt so lost when he thought of his friends… he wasn't really sure what was going on with them, and could barely venture a guess with so little information on the Wizarding world. The question however, seemed to throw he woman off slightly.

"You mean the Weasleys? She finally said.

Harry stared. "So they're married then?" he said with a small, regretful smile.

Mcgonagall nodded "About two years after you disappeared." she acknowledged. "They held it off for a while, seemed convinced that you would come back..."She trailed off and cleared her throat slightly. "Miss Granger however got herself pregnant and they couldn't really hold back any longer."she said in obvious amusement. Harry snorted.

"Sounds like Ron alright." he muttered rolling his eyes.

"You know..." said the headmistress her voice taking on a more serious tone. "when you didn't come back, most assumed the worst."

"What, they really though some stray Deatheater finished me off?" he asked skeptically. He hadn't really thought his friends would believe such a thing. He relaxed slightly though when Mcgonagall shook her head.

"No. If that had been the case, we would never have heard the end off it, your killer would have gloated about killing the famous Boy-who-lived to the high heavens." she said, then shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat.

Harry said nothing and waited for her to explain. He didn't understand, what was the worst they imagined if it wasn't him being killed off? His old teacher took in his look of confusion and sighed, setting her spoon on the table once more.

"They...rather we...thought that the guilt might have gotten to you." she explained vaguely, pinching the bridge of her nose as she did so. Harry just shook his head.

"I don't understand, what guilt?"

"Harry..."Mcgonagall said, uttering his first name for the first time since she arrived. "The war was brutal, you know that just as much as I. And well you tended to take the deaths personally. We thought perhaps that you had guilted yourself into thinking that they _were_ your fault, that you were the cause of them..." she paused again glancing a bit anxiously between Harry and his daughter, who seemed to be pointedly eating her meal.

Harry understood then. _'They thought I had committed suicide.' _he thought sadly. It was hard to believe, but made sense when he thought about it. What other explanation fit? They wouldn't believe that he had just up and left them, that he had decided to hide in the muggle world. Especially since he had taken nothing with him other then his invisibility cloak, his wand, his vault key, and some galleons he had in his Mokeskin bag that he had eventually traded for some muggle money. They would have no idea that he had a child to care for, and a new life he had little choice to take.

"Now if_ I_ might as a few questions?" The Headmistress asked.

Harry gratefully latched onto the change of subject, even if he knew he wouldn't fully like it. In any case he nodded and motioned for her to continue. Relief flooded through him when she asked one of the more simple questions.

"How did you manage to stay hidden for so long?"

Harry smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "It was easier then you might think professor." he said with a small shrug. "A very small bit of magic, a change of my name then constant moving."he explained feeling a bit smug.

You changed your name?" both Lilly and Minerva asked in unison. The Headmistress looked shocked, whilst Lilly looked annoyed.

"Uh...yes..." said Harry nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing too drastic, just my first name. I went from Harry James Potter to David James Potter." he elaborated for both of their sakes. "It was a general enough name to keep me hidden."

"Bloody Hell." Lilly breathed as sinking slightly into her seat.

"Language Lilly!" Harry scolded her, she just glared at him, not that he could blame her. He had after all lied an awful lot to her. She wasn't at all who she had thought he was, he wasn't really the person she knew. He was still her father though...he simply had a lot to make up for. Honestly if he had been in her position,(which he had in a way, he reminded himself) he would have been absolutely furious for being lied to. He hid a wince and turned back to Mcgonagall who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Where did you go?" the woman opted for asking another question.

He shrugged, "America at first, took a some odd jobs for a few years then eventually we went to France...Germany, spent a couple years in Egypt too." He paused an looked apologetically at his daughter. "I wanted us to be left alone." was his explanation.

"Mr. Potter...it has just occurred to me..." Mcgonagall said suddenly, looking quiet startled. "That...that Lilly's mother would have been pregnant with her...during the war." she finished fixing her nervous gaze on him.

Harry stared at her for a long moment, all too aware that his daughter was also looking at him, though more excited then nervous. "She was..." he said quietly. He knew that they were both disappointed in the answer but he didn't _want_ to talk about that yet...he wasn't _ready_ to talk about that yet.

Minerva sent him a somewhat understanding look before going back to her food.

"Hey professor?" Lilly broke the tension, most likely feeling Harry's own discomfort.

Minerva blinked, not expecting the girls small outburst. "Yes?" she offered.

"Were you there when Dad beat that crazy Magic Hitler guy?"

"What!!!?" Minerva asked in bewilderment looking back and forth between Father and daughter in confusion.

Harry choked on his stew before busting into full blown laughter.

*******************

_Two weeks later, on August twenty ninth, a Saturday..._

Harry kept his eyes down as he led Lilly through the streets of London. They had parked the car only a few blocks away and were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron. It had taken a while to explain what apparation and flooing were before Lilly would accept the Wizard Inn as the only option of getting to Diagon Alley. He knew he could have tried to take them there via apparition,but he was so out of practice that there would have been a high chance of both of them getting splinched. As for flooing, they didn't have any floo powder, did they have a fire place to floo from in their little apartment. He was mildly surprised with how much more curiouse Lilly was then he had been when he had first been introduced to magic. She sort of reminded him of Hermione in a way.

Finally they reached the little pub tucked away and hidden from muggles just between a small Cd store and a book shop. Paying the two shops no mind he went straight into the old Inn. There were more people inside then Harry ever remembered being when he was young, but he supposed that after the fall of the latest Dark Lord people had more of a reason to be social. Harry snagged Lilly s hand and tugged her through the crowd.

He felt pleased when no one recognized him through the light glamour he had placed on himself that morning. His hair was once again a dark brown and his eyes a bluish green, his scar nowhere in sight. He hoped he would be as lucky once back in the sunlight. He pulled Lilly to the back courtyard of the pub and pulled out his wand. With a small smirk he tapped the appropriate bricks three times and watched, satisfied as the bricks pulled away to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley. Lilly gasped at the sight and Harry shook his head with an amused smile before ushering her into the street. He thought it was comical when Lilly stared around, seemingly trying to look at everything at once.

"Glad to see things haven't changed much." He said quietly as he scanned the Shops and people himself. He took his daughters hand again and pulled her through the throng, he didn't want her to get lost.

Just as they passed a group of children gathered round the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies one of them squealed excitedly. "My dad says the LightningStrike is supposed to be the fastest since the Firebolt X."

"Dad what's a LightningStrike?" Lilly asked confused. Harry couldn't help but snort, it seemed they were coming out with more and more extravagant names for brooms.

"It's a broom Lilly, one of the more comfortable forms of travel for witches and wizards.

Lilly stared agape. "What, you mean like the wicked witch of the west?" She asked in surprise. Harry nodded.

"Yes, but without the flying monkeys, I'm pretty sure _those_ at least don't exist." He said amusedly. Lilly flushed.

"I never said other wise!" she protested, but he could tell by the color of her cheeks, that she had been thinking it.

They continued on down the street, passed the many shops and straight to the shadowy white building that was Gringotts. They went through the open double doors and Harry led them to the nearest unoccupied goblin.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." said Harry pulling a mall gold key from his pocket. The goblin, who had been writing in a rather large book froze at the sound of Harry's voice. It looked up slowly before its eyes settled on him. Harry shifted uncomfortably, he had a feeling that his minor glamour had no effect on the creature.

"Mr. Potter..." it said, its voice full of awe and respect. Slightly shocked at the tone and not knowing what else to do, harry shook his head slightly desperately indicating he didn't want a scene. The goblin seemed to understand the silent message and signaled a younger goblin to come forward. "Latchsnag, vault number 687." The elder goblin said, rather ordered as he motioned for the other to go. Harry smiled his thanks and dragged Lilly to follow Latchsnag.

"It is a wonder rich to serve you sir and miss." the young goblin said as they climbed into the cart. Seeing as how there was no one else to around to over hear them, Harry decided to get some answers.

"Why is that?" he asked as they lurched to a start. Lilly squealed in excitement as they began to pick up speed. They tore down the track and Latchsnag gave them a rather disturbing smile.

"Why sir, you are the defeater of evil, the hero of light, and the defender of Goblins and House Elves." the goblin said excitedly. Harry frowned as Latchsnag continued. "Master Griphook speaks often of your chivalry, and how you returned the Gryffindor sword to us, though you were not bound to do so..."Harry was about to deny this, because he hadn't returned the sword, Griphook had stolen it, then Nevil had pulled it out of the Sorting hat. He realized, however, that Nevel must have taken it back after Harry had explained the adventures in Gringotts. Latchsnag was obviously not finished though. "I am also honored to be in the presence of the Light Hero's child. Her existence as your child proves just how noble you are." the goblin finished as they slowed to a stop. Harry stared at him in wonder for a moment, wondering if the goblins knew the truth.

"Key please." Latchsnag said undeterred by Harry's silence. The words successfully broke Harry out of him memories and he handed the item over before climbing out of the cart and helping Lilly do the same. He gave a small defeated sigh as the young goblin opened the vault door.

It was a full fifteen minutes later, after explaining each wizard coin, all he knew about them, the reason for his vast fortune, and even all he knew about goblins to Lilly, before they were finally back in the cart and headed for the front door. A small burst of flame in the distance caught his eye, and he couldn't help the goofy smile that crept up on him as her remembered the last time he had been down in the Gringotts vaults.

*******************

Their first stop was as Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. Harry was only slightly surprised to find that the elderly lady who had fit him for robes when he was a student had been replaced by a much younger woman and a man who seemed to be her husband.

He let the woman fit Lilly for her standard uniform as he asked the man about a wardrobe fro himself. Since he was now a teacher at Hogwarts, he had a feeling Mcgonnagall expected him to dress like one. The The man took a few simple measurements then led him to the appropriate rack of pre-sewn robes. Harry grabbed a few, not really paying attention to which ones and bought them. He was given a bag, and seeing as how Lilly wasn't finished he looked for a few robe sets for her as well.

Once their clothing was taken care of Harry let Lilly chose where to go next. To his surprise she dragged him to none other then Flourish and Blotts. When he asked about it (for she had never really been into reading as far as he knew) her response was that this was different because these books were on magic.

As they gathered Lilly's schoolbooks Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of relief that he hadn't had to choose the course book of his class. Mcgonnagall had taken care of it since the letters had already been sent out. He grabbed a copy of said book (Unlocked Defense, by Hannah Koviach) for himself before paying and heading out.

The shopping went much faster then Harry thought it would. They stopped by Slug and Jiggers Apothicary, Potage's Cauldron Shop , Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and a few others for most of the supplies they both needed. Harry had realized, when they left Potage's that he had been shrinking down their purchases for a while. It had shocked him because he had done it so subconsciously, as if he had never left, at least when it came to spells. He had been worried that he would not be able to remember how to do the spells he would need to teach, but it seemed that it wouldn't be much of a problem._ 'Perhaps...' _he mused, _'That magic, once learned, is never truly forgotten.' _He smiled at how "Dumbledoorish" that sounded as they made their way to the next shop.

Harry decided against buying an owl. Headwigs death still hurt to think about and he simply didn't have the heart to replace her. That didn't mean, however, that he was going to deny Lilly a pet. He knew how helpful the magical variety could be and he felt it would be a good apology present. So he gave her a few galleons and let her wander around The Magical Menagerie with strict instructions, to not get a rat. He hated rates, and knew he always would.

As his daughter wandered the store, Harry stepped outside to peruse the booths and stalls for a bit. Not five minutes in and something caught his eye. He was quite surprised to see it really, and wasn't sure if it was good luck, or a bad omen for him to find one. It was a pensive after all. Harry eyed the stone bowl warily, remembering all too clearly his last encounter with a pensive. This however, was unlike the one that sat in Dumbledoors office. Instead of large and thick it was thin, and actually rather small, the size of both of his fist together. The sellsmen caught his staring.

"Ah, you've seen the mini-pen." the he said with a crooked smile. The merchant was a small, skinny man with wispy black hair and excited brown eyes. For all they looked different, Harry was disgruntled at the similarity between the man and one Mundungus Fletcher. "You look like a man who knows what he wants." the seller continued, oblivious to Harry's anoyance. "Tell you what, I'll sell you the mini-pen for seven galleons and I'll even throw in three memory vials." he said waggling his eyebrows.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Most likely the man thought he was getting a bargain. He was _probably_ having a hard time selling it, and Harry could understand why. Honestly pensives weren't exactly useful to the average witch or wizard. Only Aurors, ministry member and exceptionally strong wizards really used them. He wondered if this man thought Harry was and Auror. In any case, he had a feeling that it _would_ be of use to him.

"I'll take it." he said finally. He quickly payed them man then hurried back to Flourish and Blotts to grab a book or two on pensives and their uses.

He walked back to The Magical Menagerie feeling strangly satisfied with the mini-pen and the new books that sat in his pocket. Lilly met him at the entrence, a mischiviouse grin on her face and something behind her back.

"_Please_ tell me you did _not_ buy a rodent of _any_ kind..." Harry said wearily running his fingers through his hair.

Lilly shook her head, but her grin widened.

"Say hello to Perdita dad." she said as she held out her forearm, around which was wrapped a black and red-orange snake.

Harry just groaned and slapped his palm to his forehead.


	5. Chapter Four: Acquaintances

**A/N: Whew...it's been a while hasn't it? I had a major road block with this chapter and re wrote it quite a few times. It is a few pages shorter then I planned. Don't be afraid to make constructive criticism I honestly need all I can get. ^_^**

**And don't forget to vote on my profile for what house you would like to see Lilly in. I am torn really every house effects the story line in vastly different ways in my head. lol**

**Hero's Tale**

**By Yurushi-chan**

**Chapter Four: ****Acquaintances**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Lilly(the younger). The plot is however all mine.**

Harry wasn't sure why his heart pounded so in his chest as he checked his new trunk for everything he would need for the upcoming year. The entirety of his home had been packed away and the boxes had been sent to Hogwarts so it was not as if he would forget anything. Neither did he understand why each minute seemed to stretch longer then should have been allowed. If he were honest with himself he would realize that he was feeling very much like he had the very first day he had been dropped off at Kings cross on his way to his first year of Hogwarts. But of course, that would have been too silly of a thing to be true: so he ignored it and blamed his feelings on the stress of moving.

They only had an hour or so before he would drop Lilly off at Platform 9 ¾, and he would someone would be sent to side long apparate him to Hogsmead. He would have liked to apparate himself and not have to deal with another witch or wizard until he had to reveal himself, but truthfully he had never had the chance to master apparation before he had left and he really didn't want the Ministry involved should he splinch himself. So instead he had agreed to McGonagall's proposal on the terms that he would be allowed to use a cloak to hide his face.

With a wistful sigh Harry closed the lid on his worn, Hogwarts encrusted trunk and held the handle as he stood. His baby girl was growing up fast. He couldn't delay his return to the wizarding world any longer. It wasn't fair his daughter and if he were honest it wasn't fair to himself either. He simply could not live a lie anymore.

Things would be better now though without a raving mad Dark lord after him or his friends he could be happy. At least that is what he told himself. No one need know of his mistakes. He would tell Lilly the truth on his death bed and not before. Harry knew it was a selfish plan, but after all he had sacrificed, after all he had done…he figured he had the right to be at least a little bit selfish every once in a while.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

A thrill ran through Lilly as she stepped through the barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters. There was no doubt about it. Magic was simply amazing. _'Although..._' she thought, casting a small glare at her father as she emerged from the wall behind her, _'A little warning that we wouldn't crash would have been nice.' _

Lilly had nearly had a heart attack when her father had pushed her into the barrier. Really she _should _have expected it; he seemed to have so much fun surprising her with the many wonders of the Wizarding world. Likely he was attempting to get her back for buying a snake without telling him; at least that's what she guessed, with all his teasing when she had gotten her wand at Olivanders.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

_A small bell chimed as they entered a dusty looking store at the end of the street. It was quiet inside and she marveled at the box filled shelves. Lilly wondered just how many there were, would it even be worth it to try and count them?_

"_Well, now, isn't this a surprise, I wasn't expecting you here, nor you Mr. Potter." Said the soft, wizened voice of an elderly man. Lilly turned to the speaker in surprise. Where had he come from? She could have sworn he hadn't been there when they first walked in. Her father answered for them, as she attempted to gather her thoughts._

"_Mr. Olivander, I have to say, I'm not entirely surprised you recognized me, even though my glamour. You always have been able to see things that others couldn't." _

_The old man chucked good naturedly, and held out a hand which her dad shook with a small smile on his face. "If can't see what's in front of my very eyes then I have no business in the wand business." Olivander said as he tucked his hands back into his pockets. "Now, I can only assume that you are here for her wand, but I cannot help but wonder, even with the similarities…?" he left the question hanging, a curious look in his cool grey- blue eyes. She watched as her father nervously licked his lips and walked to stand behind her._

"_This is my daughter, Lilly." was his answer, obviously not wanting to answer that particular question. Olivander, instead of protesting, gave him a sad, somewhat disappointed smile and nodded._

"_Very well, let's get started then shall we?" With that he pulled out two measuring tapes from his pocket. Lilly couldn't help but stare as they came to life and stretched out along different parts of her body, measuring everything from how tall she was, to the length of her ears. _

"_I wonder if that's as tall as you'll get." Her father murmured when one of the tapes ran her height a second time. Lilly glared at him. She couldn't help it that she was short, she would get a growing spurt eventually! Instead of looking away, her dad met her glare with a teasing smirk. _

_Annoyed, Lilly glanced back to the Wand make and found that he had made his way to the many rows of shelves. He pulled a few boxes out seemingly at random before returning to her. "Stop!" Lilly froze wondering what she had been doing, and how to stop. She needn't have worried; the measuring tapes ceased their measuring and flew into an open hand. Without pause, Olivander tucked the tapes away again and opened one of the boxes. Inside lay was now quite recognizable to her as a wand. "Thirteen inches, Cedar_,_ whippy , unicorn hair." he said gesturing for her to take it. She hesitated for only a moment before wrapping her fingers around the piece of enchanted wood. It didn't feel right, but before she could say so, it was snatched out of her hand and replaced with another by the shop owner. _

"_No, not even close." Olivander muttered. "Try twelve inches, Chestnut, Dragon bone, just a bit springy. Go on give it a wave." he instructed her. Lilly nodded and waved it with a little flick like she had seen her father do back at the house. A window on the opposite side of the shop shattered and Lily stared in shock. They went through eight more boxes before Olivander spoke again, during which time she broke two more windows (all of which her father repaired) and knocked over one shelf. "Oh my, tricky customer, just like your father eh?" he finally said taking the wand and again replacing it. _

"_Maybe she doesn't have any magic." Her dad joked. She rolled her eyes as the shop owner chuckled. _

"_Nonsense, nothing would have happened at all if that were the case." the wand maker came to her defense. She gave him a grateful smile and waved the next wand. It was another failure. "I do hope we don't need a phoenix feather." he said lightly, again looking in her father's direction. Her father laughed and shook his head. _

"_That would be a problem." he agreed. Lilly blinked feeling a bit lost. What did they mean? She reached for another wand and gasped when her fingers met the wood. It felt like she was getting back a piece of her that had been lost the moment she had been born. It was like it was a part of her. She lifted it out of the box and smiled as red and green sparks came from the tip._

"_Ah, there we go, you see?" Olivander gestured at Lilly proudly. __**" Eleven inches, ebony, harpy hair, unyielding **__It seems you Potters like your wands rare." Lilly heard her father snort his amusement but she just smiled._

_How could she not?_

_She had her own wand now._

_She could do magic now!_

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Lilly, hurry it up! You don't _want _to miss the train do you?"

Lilly blinked and looked at her dad. He stood just a bit ahead of her, pushing her cart along nonchalantly. She giggled lightly and jogged to catch up. She smiled excitedly when she saw the Hogwarts express, the scarlet train was beautiful, and it felt like they had stepped into another world. After a moment she realized of course…that _they had_!

The dark haired girl gave her father a quick peck on the cheek, not feeling the least bit worried. After all she would see him at school. Her trunk was set in a pile along with the others near the back cart (her dad had explained that it would be taken care of) and she had a small back that held her robes, so she was free to look for a place to sit at her leisure.

Despite it being nearly time for the train to leave the station it didn't take much time at all for Lilly to find an empty compartment. It was near the front, so she was positive she would get somebody to talk to before they reached the school. With that in mind Lilly happily took a seat and left the door open.

Not having much else to do Lilly looked out the window, observing students and their families as they chattered about on the platform. She spotted one girl with two younger ones down the way. Both of which were obviously very attached for her or so Lilly supposed with how hard they were bawling. A bit closer was a mother fussing over her blond and heavily her freckled faced son. There were many children of various ages some wearing wizard robes, some in regular ("muggle", her mind supplied the term) clothes and some already in their uniform even.

"Saving seats, or are these open?" asked a confident voice behind her. Lilly turned about and blinked when she found a boy, nearly a head taller than her, standing there with another boy just behind him.

The train whistled loudly and jerked slightly as it began to move down the tracks causing Lilly to jump in surprise. A few shouts of "Good bye" and "Remember to write!" were heard through the window but she paid them no mind. She would see her dad again soon enough.

"Oh, no, go right ahead." she said politely sinking a bit back into her own seat. The boy had mousy brown hair and eyes so dark they looked nearly black. "The name's Patrick Massimo." he said holding a hand out to her. From the tone of his voice, his last name was supposed to mean something. Lilly stared at the hand for a moment before taking it.

"Lilly." she responded in turn, not bothering with her own last name, she knew better. Her father had warned her not to mention she was a Potter until after the sorting ceremony, that way she wouldn't have people kissing up to her for her name (at the very least). She supposed she understood the fuss, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to like it.

"Right." Patrick smirked and gestured to the boy behind him. "That's Alex …" he introduced him, Alex gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement but said nothing. "We're second years. I assume, since I didn't see you around last year, you're a first year?" Lilly tilted her head a bit before nodding. "Ah, I see, well, what house do you think _you'll _be in?" he asked as both he and his companion sank into the seats across from her.

Lilly thought it a bit strange how talkative this boy was, she didn't know him and yet he was rattling off like there was no tomorrow. "I'm not sure." she answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh?"

"I supposed we'll just have to find out." she finished then folded her arms in front of her a bit defensively. She wasn't sure she liked his tone but said nothing about it.

Patrick nodded. "Yes well, I guess no one knows for _sure _before their sorted. I however just knew I would be a Slytherin, and here I am." Lilly nearly rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude. At least he hadn't said anything insulting. However she had no guarantee as to how long that would last. "You must know all the main attributes of course…" he said looking at her somewhat questioningly. She nodded thinking back to her conversation with Professor Mcgonnagle.

"Of course." she agreed glad not to sound completely clueless on the subject. Patrick looked pleased about something.

"Well, in any case a good bit of witches and wizards are in the same house as their parents. I was any ways and Alex here is a Ravenclaw same as his mum." Said boy nodded but did not comment further on Patrick's dialogue. "What about your parents?" for some reason the question seemed odd to Lilly, like it was carefully worded.

She decided to answer anyways. "Dad said he was a Gryffindor." she said, careful to remember that her father was famous and had gone missing for several years. It wouldn't do her any good to cause a fuss on the train. "I don't really know 'bout mum, dad never talks about her, and it's not like I can ask her."

"Why's that?" Alex asked throwing Lilly off slightly with his first verbal response.

"She died when I was a little baby. Dad Doesn't like to talk about it." Lilly reiterated the last bit with a shrug. It didn't really bother her; she had her dad after all. She frowned however when the two boys shared a look. "What is it?" she asked, feeling more than a little left out of the loop.

"Was she part of the….well you know…?" He let the question hang somewhat self-consciously, his eyes shifting and Lilly's frown deepened.

"The what?" she asked bluntly, quite frankly she was getting sick of the second years' tip toeing around subjects.

"You know…the war." he said the last part softly yet urgently, as if he was uncomfortable with the subject, and he probably was. "I just figured…" he said a bit awkwardly when she stared at him blankly, "Well…. most of the adults dislike talking about it right? And… a _lot _of people died then." Lilly understood then.

"I'm not sure…" she said as she folded her hands on her lap. "Probably." she decided after a moment. It did make sense after all. There was a tense silence in which all three occupants of the compartment avoided eye contact with each other.

The rest of the train ride was a lot quieter. Occasionally one of the two boys would make a comment or ask a question, and at one point another pair of second years stopped by to say hello to Patrick and Alex. Not long after the visitors left, the trolley came by and Lilly tried her luck on a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans which she decided were truly not worth even attempting to pick through after having only three of them. (After all who in the world thought it would be a good idea to make rotten banana a candy flavor?)

Eventually Lilly decided to take a nap and it didn't feel like it was long before Patrick shook her awake and told her it was time to change. The second years then slipped out of the compartment to give her some privacy as she changed and rejoined her when she was finished. The train whistled again nearly as soon as they were once more all seated and began to slow down quite noticeably.

"Looks like we're here." Patrick said smiling slightly. "See you around Lilly, hope you aren't a Gryffindor, house rivalries can be so bothersome." Lilly wanted to asked why he cared what house she was in if rivalries was such a bother, but before she could he was already out of the compartment. She sighed lightly before getting up herself.

"Well Hogwarts, here I come." she murmured more as encouragement to herself than anything else" Somehow she thought that things were going to be a lot more complicated than her father insinuated they were.


End file.
